Harry Potter e o herdeiro do mal
by Jolie - princesa amozona
Summary: Hogwarts chega ao fim. A amizade entre eles ñ acabam, mas os problemas continuam. Sequestros, casamentos e traições. Veja tudo isso lendo essa história.


Harry Potter e o herdeiro do mal

Essa é uma história inventada por mim e mais algumas amigas especiais! Foi feita com carinho e muito bom senso. Eu sei (sabemos) que os personagens não é nossos, infelizmente... Mas queríamos pegar esses maravilhosos personagens e criar uma continuação para essa história tão fantástica. Tomara que gostem...

Bem vindos a o mundo criado por J.R. Rowling, só com uma continuação de pessoas normais e nada famosas!

capítulo 1

Adeus a Hogwarts

O último ano em Hogwarts passou rapidamente e muita coisa mudará. Mas nada com relação á Voldemort ou aos seus comensais da morte, o que mudará foi o lado afetivo. Harry era maior de idade apartir daquele momento e não passaria um verão inteiro e horrível com o seu primo abusado e seus tios insuportáveis, porém teria que passar uma semana lá para pegar as suas coisas.

Harry que ficará desiludido com o amor, por causa de Cho e a morte de Sirius. Encontrou o amor novamente em Gina, os dois estavam namorando desde abril. Eles estavam apaixonados e já pensavam em si casar. Hermione tinha melhorado o humor, porque estava namorando Vitor Krum por cartas. Rony estava numa decepção total, ele só si declarou á Hermione depois do começo do namoro dela. Levou o maior fora. Mas havia saído com Luna, somente uma vez. Ela deu o maior beijão nele e pelo visto Rony não gostará.

Cho Chang e Draco Malfoy tinham se juntado contra Harry, pois os dois o odiava. Cho ainda amava Harry, mas ainda estava chateada com ele. Ela e Draco começaram a namorar um dia antes da festa.

Todos estavam indo para o trem, era a despedida. Lágrimas e abraços marcam uma partida cheia de saudades. Harry correu em direção a Hagrid e lhe deu um apertado e doloroso abraço de despedida. Nada falaram os dois e eles se afastaram sem olhar para trás, o adeus era muito triste. Ele entrou na última cabine junto dos seus amigos, todos estavam tristes em deixar a escola para trás, mas era preciso.

– Harry, não fique assim! É preciso abandonar Hogwarts! Você sabia que essa hora iria chegar... – fala Hermione com uma voz triste, enquanto teimosas lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Harry, mesmo que tentasse esconder.

– Ela tem razão, Harry querido! Não fica assim... Também vou ficar deprimida! – fala Gina ao seu lado, segurando seu braço com muito carinho. Harry dá um sorrisinho amarelo.

– Que coisa nojenta! Precisa tanta babassão! Ele vai ficar se achando, Gina! – fala Rony morrendo de ciúmes da irmã, enquanto Luna, discretamente, colocava as mãos deles entre as suas. Harry sorri desconsertado para os dois. Ele já se acostumara com os ciúmes do cunhado, mas não conseguia acreditar que Luna e ele estavam tendo um caso, mesmo que ele negasse.

– Eu soube – fala Luna segurando mais firmes as mãos de Rony e este ficando corado – que Malfoy vai apresentar Chang como sua namorada para os pais.

– Eu ouvi falar. Será que a família dele é só de bruxos? – pergunta Gina curiosa sobre Cho. Eles conversavam sobre ela com muita frieza, por isso não a chamavam mais de Cho e sim de Chang.

– Parece que é sim – fala Hermione pegando o livro com o titulo O poder dos elfos e enfiando a cabeça nele.

O resto da viagem foi um silêncio total. Ninguém conversou com ninguém. Alguns dormiram. Mas finalmente chegaram em Londres. Se despedirem e cada um foi com a sua família para casa.

Esse primeiro capítulo eu fiz sozinha, mas os outros terão ajuda de umas três garotas. Esse primeiro é só a introdução da história, é para vocês se entenderem a história que acontece depois do fim de Hogwarts para Harry e seus amigos.

Queria agradecer a amiga especial que talvez leia essa fan, mas pelos menos me lembrei dela. Eu e ela brigamos, mas se um dia você ler essa fan queria dizer Amanda que se nossa amizade for verdadeira ela ira superar isso.

Quero agradecer a sua atenção por lê a minha história que fiz com tanto amor e carinho. Tomara que continuem lendo e gostem dessa fan. Não perca o próximo capítulo!

Não esqueçam de mandar rewens elogiando, criticando, tirando dúvidas ou dando sugestões! Não esqueçam! Por Merlim!

Beijos,


End file.
